Tenkai Knights: Secrets Revealed
by PikachuParade
Summary: There's something that the Warriors of Quarton have been hiding. But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Ceylon's Secret

"Ceylon Jones, is there something you've been keeping from the class?" Ceylon dropped his pencil when he heard his teacher say what he'd never heard before, he looked up, everyone was staring at him, but he still looked in the eyes if his teacher "yes Mrs. Yumi" Ceylon replied "well why don't you come in the front and show the class what you've been keeping from us."

Ceylon did as he was told, got out if his desk and walked to the front.

"This, is something I've kept from all but 3 of you" he began scratching the back if his cyan hair and adjusting the green tinted goggles on his head. "And those 3 people I've shown, are Guren Nash, Toxsa Dalton, and Chooki Mason." Guren, Toxsa and Chooki gave Ceylon a friendly smile from the back row. "Now I'm here to show all of you." Ceylon took off his blue jacket, with one of the sleeves in his hand, he spread out a pair of… wings. Not just normal wings, one angel wing, and one demon wing. The whole class gasped in astonishment, "Ceylon..." Said Mrs. Yumi in shock and lightly touching his soft angel wing "how did you keep this from us? But more importantly, how did you get them?"

"My mother died bringing me into the world, when I was around 6, my father started to get into science. And he used me as a genie pig. The experiment went completely wrong, luckily I was still alive, but I had holes in the back of my shirt from growing the wings. That's why I wear the jacket all the time, cause i need to hide the fact that I'm half angel, half demon, and half human.

But my father was working in the lab and let out a demon apocolipes. When the FBI found out it was my father who summoned them… they… they killed him"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Guren's Secret

"Ceylon, I still can't believe that you're part angel, demon and human." Toxsa said "blame the father" Ceylon yelled raising his fist in the air. "I bet nobody has a secret more boss than you" Chooki said

"Not nesasaraly" Guren said looking at the ground. They looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" Toxsa asked. "I'll show you. But we need to be somewhere private"

At the back of the school, a dark shadow casts over Guren, sending him to his hands and knees. After the shadow departed, Guren was replaced with a gray wolf, with a red diamond between the base of his eyes.

"Now this explains why your hair is always so soft" Ceylon joked "we never knew you where a wolf. But how did you become a wolf?" Guren changed back to normal, and told them his past

"It was midnight, a month ago, and I hear a noise come from the back of my house. Curiosity getting the best of me i rushed back there. Seeing nothing i realized the noise was coming... From the sky? I look up, seeing a portal from the ripped fabric of the universe. I then started to float into the portal, as if i was being obducted. But then randomly, my core brick started to glow near the base of the portal. The creatures being frighted by the light, they immediately dropped me.

When I landed about a thousand feet from the sky the the ground, I wasn't hurt, not a scratch on me, until I did realize. I was a wolf, they granted me the powers of a wolfhound. The power was unlimited and I could do it whenever I want.


	3. Chapter 3

Toxsa's secret

"How about that!" Chooki said "two of our friends have a secret," Toxsa had the urge to pull his headband over his face, "Tox? Are you okay?"

Guren asked "i-I'm fine." Toxsa replied "there's just… something I've been hiding from you guys to" "do all of us have secret powers" Chooki joked "or is this a dream?" The four knights pinched themselves "ack! Ow! Nope not a dream" Ceylon yelled holding his hand between his legs as if it shattered into a million pieces, "so Toxic, what's the secret?"

Toxsa faced the other way, slipped off his small vest and pulled off his shirt. Showing them a scar that went all the way from his neck, down to his waist. "Toxsa, what happened?" Chooki asked worried. Toxsa turned back around, a metal shell casted over his face, and his entire body. One of his eyes turns to a screen and a lightning bolt became his iris.

"Princess Kadence, how may I be of assistance?" He said saluting. The three knights' jaws dropped in astonishment, "YOURE A ROBOT!" Ceylan yelled excitedly, luckily no one was around to hear them "THIS IS SO COOL!" "So. How did you. Ya know, robot thingie?" Guren asked referencing Toxsa's metal skull.

"I was kidnapped and taken to a lab. In the lab i met someone, her name was Trixie, we needed to find a way to get the AI systems online, when I got badly injured. I was taken to the hospital room, I was conscious, so I felt every single bit if pain. I heard voices from the doctors, 'wait, is he conscious?!' A female doctor said 'yes' replied the male doctor,

'So. He can feel whats happening to him?!'

'Thats correct. Even our most advanced technology can't take away most of the pain… I'm surprised he's lasted as long as he has'

'Can he hear us?'

'Yes'

'So he'll know we did this to him when the operation is finished?'

'No. He won't. We'll make sure of that.'

My systems went online, I saw myself in the mirror, I was in horror when I saw what they did to me, they then erased my memory, but I kept that one piece of information."


End file.
